I will always love you
by sunflowerchild
Summary: AU. Yes, its a cliche plotline preg runaway ginny, a miracle child, harry's engaged to another...and they meet 5 yrs later. It's fluffy, it's soppy, that's all that matters, right? complete!CWOC side ship
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potter universe**

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, adult themes  
**

**A/N: Okay so this is my second fic, I've not been putting a lot of time into it as apposed to the amount of time I have put into Hello life. I've been writing this alongside my other one so I get a change. It stops me from making Hello Life boring. Lol, if you can understand what I am saying. Anyway, I know the prologue is short, the chapters are a tad longer but not by much, and I am not going to change them, it's just the way the story is structured. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the fic. Read on!**

Prologue

She watched from the window as he got down on one knee and proposed to **her**. The woman she detested. She was jealous of her, insanely jealous. There was no way she could tell him now. She would be destroying his life. He would hate her and resent her. She didn't think she could handle it. There was only one option for her now. Leaving.

She had spoken to Dumbledore only yesterday and sworn him to secrecy. Promising him to think about telling Harry, she had though about it and this hadn't changed her decision, but it sure did change her plans. She had thought she would stay here, but now it would be just too hard.

_Flashback---------------------_

_"It's true Ginevra, you are pregnant."_

_"No! It's not possible, I haven't ever slept with anyone, especially him."_

_"All the tests prove that you are having Mr. Potter's child."_

_"I'M A VIRGIN! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"_

_"Ginny it is possible for you to become a mother without going thought the natural course, of course in your case I doubt you used any other artificial method. The magical world can be very mysterious, it is best if we do not try and solve all it's mysteries at once, instead try and solve them slowly. I suggest you go and tell Mr. Potter about his child._

_She looked at him in horror and whispered, "No, I can't do that."_

_He gazed sternly at me, "He has a right to know Ginny, you can't hide it from him."_

_She was furious! How dare tell her what to do. It wasn't her fault._

_"This isn't my fault and he had no part in it! I don't see how he **deserves** to know professor. I don't have to tell anyone anything!"_

_He sighed, "Very well Ginevra, I hope you will excuse an old man from trying to give his granddaughter some advise. Promise me you will at least think about it."_

_"Fine. But if I decide that I don't want to tell anyone, you cannot interfere in any way. Alright?"_

_He nodded in defeat and she left the office without saying goodbye to her newly found grandfather. (She and her brothers had recently found out the family secret)._

_End flashback----------------_

She packed her bags and dissaparated to Diagon Alley. After withdrawing her savings from Gringotts she sent a letter home letting everyone know she was gone and not to look for her, and one to Dumbledore holding him to his word that he would not say anything about her being a partial Metamorphagus or her being pregnant. Secrets only he knew.

She apparated from England in the afternoon and reached at the same time in Massachusetts, only it had taken her 5 hours to do so. The freckles on face changed pattern and increased. The brown eyes were now emerald green and her nose and mouth altered slightly. The only thing remaining the same was the long, silky mane falling down her back. She was Ginevra no more, now she was Virginia.

**A/N2: Forgot to mention one thing, this story has some very emotional, drama queen type paragraphs, don't read it if you don't like it. It has a plot that's been gnawing at my brain and I needed to get it out, plus I liked Ginny's daughter's personality. Well, that's going to come up later…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potter universe**

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.**

**A/N: That was quick huh? Well I have about two more chapters written up until now. Please leave some reviews if you do read this fic.**

Chapter 1

"Aunty Gaurika can we get an ice cream please?"

The dark haired Indian woman looked down at her best friend's daughter, to find her bright, emerald green eyes looking at her pleadingly.

She chuckled in amusement, "Sweetheart, you just ate your lunch!"

The five-year-old red head grinned at her, "I'm still hungry."

The young physician cocked her eyebrow in surprise, "You just ate an entire meal at McDonald's plus you ate half of mine, how does your stomach hold so much food?"

The child laughed but her eyes were still set on the ice-cream vendor.

The woman shook her head, "No, you know how mad your mother gets at me for doting on you so much. She'll have a fit. Besides we need to get to the bookshop to meet those people."

What the generally observant 'Aunty' hadn't noticed was that the little girl was holding her hand with her left hand and had a bubblegum flavoured ice-cream in the other. She also didn't notice the two men observing them with interest.

II.

The two men watched as the little girl pulled out books from the shelves and stacked them in the arms of her present caretaker.

The black haired man grinned at his best friend's brother, "That's what Hermione must have been like when she was little."

The other man laughed, "Yeah. To think of it Ginny used to be a lot like that too. Only we couldn't afford all the books." Talking of his missing sister changed the mood of both the men. Sadness crept into their eyes. But they shook it of and continued to watch the two people.

Gaurika Mehra sighed as she looked at the books in her hands, "You're worse than your mother. If you continue like this there will be no more books left for you to read Lillian"

Little Lily shook her head in disagreement, "People will come up with more ideas and writers will keep writing and **I** will keep reading and expanding my mind, even if it will, as you say, grow to the size of a giant Pumpkin."

The Asian Indian woman laughed but stopped as soon as she heard two more people laughing. She turned to see a black haired man with green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. _Bloody Hell he sent Harry Potter. Vi's going to murder him!_ The man accompanying The-Boy-Who-Lived was the one and only Charlie Weasley. His red hair and freckles definitely qualified him as a Weasley. But he was the only Weasley child with blue eyes and dragon burns. _Oh God, don't tell me this is Vi's brother, what in the world was the old man thinking?_

She smiled weakly at them as her head spun imagining the terror on her friend's face when she saw them. "Am I correct in assuming you were sent here by Albus?"

Charlie Weasley flashed at her a heart-stopping grin and stuck out his hand, "You must be Miss Mehra, I'm Charlie Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."

She shook his hand and then Harry Potter's. Potter looked down at Lily and grinned at her, "And who is this charming young lady?"

Lily, much to his surprise regarded him coldly and then after presenting a just as frost curtsy replied, "I am Lillian Iris Velley. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Misters Potter and Weasley." She then tugged on Gaurika's arm, "Now that you've met them, can we go home?"

"Lily! Don't be rude." The woman admonished. She turned to Harry and Charlie, "I'm sorry, she isn't usually like this. Anyway we should keep going. Lily, do you still want ice-cream?"

Lily refused to look at her and replied, "I'm not hungry anymore." She went and put the books away, surprising her aunt greatly and started walking out of the shop while the rest of them followed her.

Gaurika was absolutely baffled with Lily's behavior. The child had refused ice cream; she had walked out of a bookshop without buying a thing and hadn't said a word since then. She couldn't understand why the usually warm and social child was being so cold towards the men. But then it hit her._ Oh god, she knows! _The young medic groaned in her head. Lily's mother wasn't going to be much happier than her child.

**A/N:**

**Kendercurrent:** Don't you dare say a word! I updated, hope you are happy. nya nya? Aren't you the mature one? Besides, you're one to talk, you haven't even started writing your fic yet! And you really can't try to blackmail me, I have as much on you, if not more than you do on me…

**IamSiriusgrl: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter2

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potter universe, song "I will always love you" belongs to Dolly Parton, not mine! **

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.**

**A/N: a longer chapter! Lots of fluff!**

Chapter 2

They reached the house in half an hour and as soon as Gaurika opened the door, the little red head ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother.

Virginia Velley laughed and spun her daughter. She was glad she hadn't thought of aborting the pregnancy or giving up her child when she came to know she was expecting. She didn't regret her decisions at times like this at all.

"Hey sweetie, did you bother your auntie while you were out?"

Her child shook her head as Gaurika came into the kitchen where Virginia was baking. Vi almost dropped the tray when she saw the two men behind her friend.

"Vi, Dumbledore sent two members of the order to help us out. This is Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley."

She let out a nervous laugh that only her daughter and friend could recognize. She shook their hands "It's nice to meet you. I am Virginia Velley."

They exchanged polite greetings with her and she led them to the living room.

"How long are you staying for?"

"We don't know exactly how long it will take us to get the information we need. But I assume we will be here for 2-3 months. I hope that is okay. If not…"

Virginia raised her hand to stop him, "No, that's absolutely fine. We're always glad to help the order in any way."

Harry smiled at her and she excused herself not wanting him to see her blushing. She went into the kitchen and banged her head against the refrigerator softly and groaned._ Why did it have to be them? Why in the world did it have to be HIM?_

Gaurika entered the kitchen looking completely exasperated, "Vi, I really don't know what to do with Lily. She was so cold to them when we met them and so rude! I couldn't even believe it was her. Do you know what she just said when you left? She turned to Harry POTTER and said 'Why are you staying here? Why not at a hotel?' And she obviously knows why. You need to talk to her."

The red head nodded at the brunette and handed her a plate filled with freshly baked muffins, " Take these to Harry and Charlie and send Lily here."

The Indian woman walked into the living room and she said to her housemate's daughter, "Lils, your mother wants with you in the kitchen."

She could feel the tension in the room and knew Lily must have said something while she was gone. She turned to the two men with the plate in her hand, "Muffin?" She offered. Charlie's stomach growled loudly and the tension in the room disappeared as the three of them burst into laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**In the kitchen…**_

Virginia sat across her daughter. She was almost an exact copy of her. The child was fiddling with the hem of her cotton dress, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

The older woman sighed and asked, "Why must you be so difficult?"

The girl looked up at her, "Mu-um!"

"No Lillian! What ever possessed you to do that? I told you the truth. I never hid anything from you, why must you make it hard for us. Do you want them to know? I explained to you why I never told anyone, WHY I left. You know I can't do this. I can't break up so many families. I thought you understood. I've never asked you to do anything big for me sweetie. Can you just do this for me? Please?"

Her daughter nodded and hugged her mother. "Mum, please don't let it hurt you. I won't do anything to give us away or anything. I promise. I'll even go and apologize. Okay?"

Virginia kissed her daughter on the head and led her into the other room saying, "Thank you love. Now go apologize so we can have dinner."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dinner was going smoothly. Harry seemed to be completely taken by Lily, now that she was actually acting like her normal self. She chatted endlessly about things she picked up in books and describing places that she had read about and one day wanted to visit. And he provided small inputs to the conversation.

"I went to Italy on assignment once, it's absolutely beautiful. Venice and Milan were my favourite. Rome can be a bit dangerous with the pickpockets and stuff, but if you are a wizard…"

Virginia smiled as she watched her daughter listened in rapt attention to his descriptions. A small frown showed her concentration and by the way she was sucking her lower lip Vi could tell she was completely engrossed. Her food lay forgotten, her spoon was in her hand, but it was easy to see that she had completely forgotten about it.

_Isn't that interesting. It's been twenty minutes and she hasn't gobbled up the food yet. AND it's spinach soup, her favourite_. Vi mused silently in her head. She shifted her attention to where Gaurika and her brother were talking.

"So, what do you do?" Charlie asked.

"I am a doctor."

"You are a muggle!" asked the Dragon trainer in shock.

The darker woman frowned at him, "Is something wrong with that?"

"No!" The red haired man replied quickly, "Not at all, it's just that I thought we were staying with magical folk. Especially since you are so aware of the Order and the magical world."

"Oh, Vi's a witch and so is Lily. Plus I've known Albus for all my life. My family has always known about Magic. I'm one of the muggles who help the Order with things concerning the muggle world."

"So, what type of doctor are you?"

"I'm a Neurologist." Gaurika told him.

"Isn't that something to do with the brain?" Charlie asked.

She nodded, "Yes, mainly. It's basically to do with the Nervous system though. But since I specialize in cognitive Neurology, I work with the brain a lot. How do you know so much about Muggles?"

He laughed, "My youngest brother's wife is muggleborn. She talks a lot about Medicine. She wanted to be a… I think…Geneacologist. Her parents were Dempises. You know, the ones that build teeth."

Gaurika bit her lip too stifle her laughter, "You mean a Gynecologist and Dentists." She explained softly.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. His face was almost as red as his hair.

He turned to the woman he didn't know was really his sister. "So, where do you work?"

"I own a bakery a few blocks from here."

He smiled at her, "I guess we know who made those muffins then."

She smiled back at her brother. Her heart twisting. _You don't even remember my baking._ "I guess we do."

As Charlie and her friend fell back into a conversation she became aware of the silence between her daughter and Harry. She looked at them to see Harry staring at her. Lily was nodding off with her head resting on her arms. Harry looked at his daughter and smiled up at Virginia and mouthed, " She's sleepy."

The red haired woman smiled at the child fondly as she woke her up, "Honey, you seem tired. Go and change, I'll be there to tuck you in after a few minutes."

The five year old moaned, "But mum, I want to know more about Manchuria!"

Her mother chuckled, "Mr. Potter is still going to be here tomorrow, you can ask him then. Even YOUR concentration level will not help decipher what he is saying now. Go change into your nightclothes, I'll be up in a little bit."

The child smiled slightly and hugged everyone goodnight. Harry, who had never been touched a lot during his life and had not been around a lot of children seemed a little taken aback, but he hugged her back tightly before wishing her a goodnight.

Lily trudged up the stairs to the room and Vi started put the dishes for washing and followed her up.

When she reached the room Lily was already in her bed.

"Mum, will you sing for me please?"

Vi nodded as she covered her child and settled herself next to her on the bed.

Softly she started singing.

_"If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I, I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, you, my darling you (mm mm) _

_Bittersweet Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need _

_And I, I will always love you  
I will always love you --- you _

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love _

_And I, I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you   
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you _

_You, darling I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you (oo-oo)"_

She finished to see Harry Potter leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and kissed her sleeping daughter.

"You sing well." He whispered when she reached him.

She smiled at him and blushed in pleasure. "Thank You." She whispered back.

"I should go to bed now, I have to open the shop at 7:30 after dropping Lily to school. Let me show you to you room."

They parted at his door and she went to her room for the night. Virginia shut her door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. Her heart beating wildly within her chest. He still threw her nervous system out of whack.

* * *

**IamSiriusgrl- **glad you liked it. Please keep reading. 

**TwoBrokenToCry:** Thanks for the review, please keep R&R

**Mary Potter- **Glad you like my story keep r&r.

**KathrynPersephone-20: **I love her attitude too. It's one of the reasons I wanted to write this fic. Hope you liked Ginny's attitude too. Keep r&r please.

**Sarahmanda- **Yup it's a H/G ficcie. It's going to pretty fluffy. Thanks for the review. Please keep r&r.

**Maddie:** Thanks! Keep r&r.

**HermioneRon4ever-** Thank you! I am glad you liked the story. Please keep reading,

**Anodicas: **There you are, a new chapter. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter3

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potter universe, song "I will always love you" belongs to Dolly Parton, not mine! **

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.**

**A/N: Wow, 17 reviews for chapter 3! Weeee! As a warning: This is the chapter when it starts to get a bit dramatic/emotional and serious.**

**A/N2: okay, I know my English is not very good at times, someone sent me this email saying some really mean stuff. All I have to say to them is that my grammar is pretty good considering the fact that English is my second language. So please, if you feel the need to criticize me, give me constructive criticism, not something that will make me feel upset.**

Chapter 3

"So, what do you think of them?" Harry asked his friend that night.

Charlie Weasley's ears gave away all that he was trying to hide. "They seem nice."

The younger man grinned at him, "You seem to getting along with Gaurika."

This time the red head blushed hotly, "Yeah. But you seem to be cozying up to Virginia and her daughter."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "I don't know Charlie. Virginia's beautiful, smart and nice. And Lily's just…mesmerizing. I always wished that I would have a daughter and I always imagined her to have the same personality as Lily's. It's just so …unreal."

Charlie looked at his brother's best friend. "You do know that there probably is a father of that child somewhere."

Harry nodded. "I know. But I'm not even sure if I am going to get into a relationship right-"

His voice was cut of by a scream. They ran out of the room to see Vi rush into Lily's room.

They enter the room and see Vi holding her daughter to her breast. Tears were pouring down Lily's face as her mother rocked her back to sleep.

They watched quietly from the doorway as the red haired woman covered her daughter with the blanket and her friend brought a glass of water and kept it on the child's bedside table.

After the girl was tucked in and fast asleep, her mother moved out of the room. Harry noticed that there were traces of tears on her cheeks too.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded, "She's always fine in the morning." Vi whispered back. "Go back to sleep, she probably won't wake till morning."

He smiled softly and wished her goodnight before going to his room. Charlie went in shortly after him. Virginia and Gaurika sat in the kitchen sipping on hot cups of tea. There was going to be no sleep for them once again.

They sat there for hours until Gaurika broke the silence, "How long is this going to go on Vi? They are getting more and more frequent. It's every four days now. It just seems as if the duration between them shortens faster now. It won't be long until she's having nightmares every night. It's not healthy for her, or you for that matter."

Her friend sighed and shut her eyes, "I don't know Gauri. Dumbledore said nothing about it in the letters. I don't know what to do. She won't even tell me what they are about. I hate it. I tried talking to her; I looked all over for ways I could get her to open up. I even took her to one of those muggle Psychiatrists. But **nothing** works."

The older woman watched her best friend for the past five years sadly, "You told her didn't you? That's why she was being like that, isn't it?"

Tears filled in the other woman's eyes as Virginia nodded.

"Oh, Vi! Why did you tell her?"

"She had a right to know. I've told her everything about myself, and everything I know everything about him. So that she would understand my reasons."

The Indian woman smiled weakly, "Well, at least she seems to like him. And he definitely seems to enjoy spending time with her. Maybe…"

"No! No Gaurika, we can't tell him or Charlie. I am not going to destroy someone's family, especially his."

The other woman didn't respond, but picked up their empty cups and took them to the sink to wash them.

Charlie entered the room in a tight t-shirt with a dragon's picture printed on it and pajamas. Gaurika stared at his chest where the fire flared from dragon's nostrils and felt herself growing warm as she realized that she had been caught. She looked away after mumbling a greeting and busied herself in cooking breakfast. Charlie grinned to himself but realized that he too had been caught; only he was caught by the woman's friend. Vi flashed him a quick smile as he blushed awkwardly. He cleared his throat and changed the subject on everyone's mind.

"What time does Lily have to get up?"

"In half an hour." Responded Virginia.

Harry walked in and exchanged 'good mornings' with everyone.

When Lily woke up, she came skipping in and kissed them all on the cheek. Virginia had to turn around so that she would not see her daughter kissing her father's cheek. Why things couldn't have been easier, she didn't know. It seemed as if everything happened just to hurt her.

II.

It was 11 'o clock and thirty minutes, she had one hours before she had to pick up Lily from school. Harry had offered to but he wouldn't be able to without permission as he was not a guardian and since no one knew he was her father.

Her café was full, as usual. Vi's culinary skills were famous in the city. There were loyal customers that had 'usuals' and there were people who would drive up from different parts of the state just to buy her apple and cinnamon breads, or the different pastries and cakes that she baked.

She looked out of the window remembering the horror she had felt when Lily had been born prematurely, then when Lily had gotten sick as a baby, and all the nights Lily had been having nightmares. She didn't know what to think. What was it that had affected her daughter so badly?

._ Shit! _It was 12:15. So lost in her thoughts she had lost track of time even while she took orders from the customers

Vi put the 'Break, back at 2:00' sign on, locked the doors and rushed to Lily's school.

She ran down the school halls to the office where the younger children were kept in case the parents were late. There she found Lily talking to none other than Harry Potter.

She looked at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

He put on a hurt expression and clutched his chest, "Oh, I'm hurt, you don't want me here."(a/n: ((rolls eyes)) I know, so lame!)

Lily giggled and Virginia rolled her eyes. Harry smiled in response to the eye rolling. "I got off early and decided I would meet the two of you here. I arrived here to see you hadn't come yet. Since they wouldn't let me take Lily. I decided to keep her company until you came."

"Oh, you've arrived Miss Velley, I wanted to talk to you about some things." Vi turned to see the schools Principal Mrs. Hammond standing there. The older woman's eyes flicked over Vi's shoulder and she said, "Of course, Lily's father is more than welcome to join us in the meeting."

Virginia's eyes widened and she glanced back at Harry who seemed to be in shock. He spluttered while trying to explain, "No…I…um…"

Vi cut him off politely, "Mrs. Hammond, what Mister Potter is trying to say is that he is not Lily's father. He is just a friend of the family's who is staying with us for some time."

The Principal seemed slightly shocked at the revelation. "Oh. Well, I just assumed that he was her father because she looks so much like him. Well, it's true she could have gotten the colour of her eyes from you, but the lower part of her face looks like a feminine version of his. Well, never mined, I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort."

Vi smiled awkwardly and followed the woman to her office. She glanced back once more to see her daughter hide a smile. Vi's heart clenched slightly but she ignored it and sat on the chair the older woman offered her.

* * *

**Sarahmanda: **Thanks! Sorry, I might not answer the question, I am not sure if I read it correctly (I am stupid like that) but, well, Harry doesn't know who she is. He just thinks she's this really pretty woman who lives with her daughter and a friend and is one of Dumbledore's contacts in the states. Hope this answers the question, sorry if it didn't.  
**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw-** lol, thanks and Continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue, continue reading!  
**Martablack2:** Thanks for reviewing!  
**Caillion-** Is it really that sad? Well, it's going to get sadder because it'll tell a bit of Ginny's story in the states. But don't worry, I always believe in happy and predictable ending, even if they are cheesy at times.   
**Lucka-Black: **thanks for reviewing!  
**Cows are my friends**- Cows are my friends too. I like cows, especially since one drooled on someone I don't like. Thank you for reviewing!  
**Lily-Potter8:** I like reviews, always so flattering, really makes your day, especially when one has laryngitis. Heh. Keep reading!  
**Maddie-** Lol, I am sorry to burst your bubble but I won't really be able to update everyday, I had these chapters ready, which is why I was able to, I am writing the next one. But keep R&R anyway.  
**Lonesome-love: **Thanks!  
**Ihateharryandhermioneshippers-** lol, I like your username. I don't support H/H either. I'll consider the song suggestion if she sings again, at the moment I really don't know how it will all go. Heh, we'll cross the bridge when we get to it. ;)  
**Glikschick: **Thanks!  
**IamSiriusgrl-** My story rocks! ((squeals)) I hope you like the rest of it too.  
**TwoBrokentoCry: **Yes, Charlie's an idiot!  
**KathrynPersephone-20-** Nope, as stated above, Charlie's dumb(he's based on my brother, he knows what good food is, but he won't recognize the chef- had the temerity to ask me 'Damn! This is good! Where did you order it from?' When I told him I made it, he burst out laughing! Nitwit! I wanted to hit him with the ladle! Lol.) Isn't she cute? She's based on this adorable kid I know. Yup, Harry's not married, it'll come up later.  
**Mokitten:** Lol, you don't know what all possibilities I've gone through to explain Ginny's pregnancy, but I will come up with one! Ginny's not mad at Harry, she was panicking. I would give the explanation behind Ginny's actions but they give away parts of the story. If you don't mind that, I would request that you leave your email address so I could send you the answer without giving it away to everyone. Thank you!  
**ShadowRose950-** Lol, thanks. Well, whatever your theory is, we'll see if it comes true.  
**GG:** thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potterverse**

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.**

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of response for this story and I would like to say thanks to everyone for reading it and reviewing. I have just sent the next chapter of Hello Life to my beta, MariaMalfoyesq. and it will be up when she sends it back. I am going to include explanations of why Ginny left Harry and how she got pregnant(hope I figure that out!) in the story as it goes on. Harry will be the one doing the questioning so as he starts getting information about Vi and Lily's life, so will we. Keep Reading!**

Chapter 4

"I wanted to talk to you about Lily's progress." The principal stated.

Ginny (Virginia) frowned, but nodded for the woman to continue.

"It isn't that Lily isn't being able to pick up concepts, in fact, she's ahead of her age group. She's very bright. But I am concerned about the amount of sleep she is getting. I've noticed that she gets drowsy at times, and today she fell asleep during class. Children this age need at least ten hours of sleep, I hope you know that."

"Yes, Mrs. Hammond, she's a little restless in the evenings, " Ginny lied, "We are working on getting her to bed early."

The gray haired woman nodded. "Another thing I needed to talk to you about was that Lily was disrespectful towards a teacher today. I don't understand, Lily is always very polite and well mannered, yet today she said things to him that I have never heard coming out of her mouth. Truthfully Miss Velley, I don't know what really happened. Mister Shier said he did not do anything to provoke such a response and would like you to talk to her, he would also like for you to meet with him as soon as possible. Are you free this Friday? Maybe you could speak to him for a few minutes when you come to pick Lily up?"

Virginia nodded, " I will do that Mrs. Hammond, please do not worry, I will definitely discuss these matters with Lily, thank you for everything."

The principal smiled kindly and showed Ginny out of the office, "Thank you Miss Velley, I'm sure everything will work out."

The drive back home was very quiet. Lily seemed to know what the meeting was about and was smart enough to stay silent and occupied herself by looking outside. Harry was very confused about the entire thing, but was wise enough to not say anything.

When they reached home Vi took her daughter into the child's room for a talk, while Harry joined Charlie and Gaurika in the living room. They could still hear the muffled sounds pf the mother and daughter's argument through the ceiling.

"Lily, what were you thinking? How many times have I told you to ignore it. It does not matter what they have to say. We both know you have a temper, but it's time that you start controlling it, we can't afford any accidental magic to happen, especially in a muggle environment."

"But Ma-a! He said all those bad things about you! I hate it when they do that. Our life is none of their business! Mum, I wish you never have to hear what he said, because I would do some "accidental magic" if he said something to you."

Harry looked at a photograph of a five month old Lily in the arms of a happy but tired Vi. It was taken in the living room. Harry could see the dark circles on Vi's pale face.

He turned to where Charlie and Gaurika were talking and asked, "Where's Lily's father?"

Gaurika seemed hesitant to speak but replied anyway, "He doesn't live with them. He doesn't know about Lily. Vi ran away from home when she got to know she was pregnant."

Charlie looked at her in surprise, "Shouldn't she at least let him know, I mean he is Lily's father!"

Gaurika shrugged, "She has her reasons. She thinks he would be happier without knowing."

"What about Lily?" Harry asked, "Shouldn't she be allowed to meet her father, well, unless he is a complete jerk."

"Well, Virginia has told Lily everything about her father. Who he is what he does, what he is like, she showed her all the photographs she has of him, and she's told her the reasons why she left. It seems that Lily understands what happened and doesn't blame Vi for her decisions."

"How did you and Virginia meet?"

"We met in this house. It really belonged to my Anatomy professor, Doctor Velley. He and his wife were friends of my family and had given me a room to stay while I studied at the University. When Ginny arrived in this town, she couldn't find a place to stay, so she hid in the shed behind the house for about six months. It had become harder to look for a job because she didn't have an address, plus no one was willing to give a single pregnant woman work. The food she lived on was what she could conjure. The lack of nutrition started eating on her strength and when she got caught in the rain one night, her immune system crashed and she got very sick. Luckily Doctor and Mrs. Velley found her in the shed the next day and brought her inside. They took care of her and gave her a place to stay. Gradually she became better, but Lily was still born prematurely by a month. She was so small. She scored a 3 on her first apgar test and a 5 on the second. She had to receive a bit of medical attention because of that. I remember how worried Vi was. She panicked and wouldn't let Lily out of her sight.

The hospital had taken other tests and the doctors decided that Lily was fine, except that she might be physically weak. We got her home and she was fine, then in her fourth month she caught flu somehow. I don't think Vi slept at all that time. After that everything seemed to become all right.

But it hadn't Lily was not even a year old when Doctor and Mrs. Velley passed away in a car crash. They left us the house, but we didn't have any money, especially since we had to pay off the hospital bills. I had not started earning much money at that point, so Vi had to shuffle three jobs and take care of Lily while I did my internship. Finally, when I realized how mad we were going I wrote to Dumbledore. He contacted Vi's grandfather, who sent us money. When we converted the galleons into dollars, it turned out to be quiet a large sum, we were able to pay the hospital bills and Vi opened the bakery with the rest."

Vi and Lily entered the room just as Gauri finished the story. It seemed that the talk had gone fine because Lily was once again chattering away.

II.

That night as Harry lay in bed thinking about what Gaurika had told him about Vi and Lily he heard slight whimpering from the room next to his. Getting out of bed, he put on his glasses and a glance across the room told him that Charlie was asleep. He slipped out of the room and opened the door to Lily's room slightly.

The girl lay in bed shaking. Sweat drops trickled down her face and coming closer he heard her murmur, "No please, not mum…please…daddy…save mum…" Tears were flowing heavily now and Harry decided to wake her. He shook the tiny body softly and Lily awoke looking at him in wonder, "Daddy? Is mum okay?"

The words tugged at his heart and he restrained himself from hugging her. Instead he brushed the hair from in front of her face and replied, "It's not your father Lily, it's me, Harry. Don't worry, your mother's okay, nothings happened."

The girl's face dropped, "Oh, okay, thank you Mister Potter. I am sorry if I disturbed you. I'll be fine now."

The light was switched on and both of them saw Vi standing at the door, "I heard something, so I came to check. What's wrong?" She said.

Lily shook her head, "Nothing mum. Just another nightmare. Mister Potter heard me and he came to see if I was alright."

Her mother nodded and smiled at softly at Harry, "Thank you Mister Potter."

Harry smiled back and replied, "It's no problem, and please call me Harry." Lily grinned at her mother from behind Harry as Virginia blushed and nodded. Harry's breath hitched at seeing the blush. He had to admit Virginia may have seemed attractive in the morning, but standing there in the middle of the night wearing a tank top and pajamas, blushing the way she was, Vi was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. (a/n: awe isn't that fluffy? Okay, I'll go now!)

Lily cleared her throat to distract her parents who had been staring into each other's eyes looking all lovey-dovey. Harry and Vi jumped at the sound and blushed. Harry said his goodnights quickly after making sure Lily was fine and practically ran out of the room.

Vi came over and hugged her daughter, who held onto her tightly, both wondering why Harry hadn't said anything about the other woman in his life or anything about any children he may have.

* * *

**Sarahmanda:** No, Harry's never going to know about it. He's going to go back and live in England not knowing that Lily and Vi love him and they will just sit in the US and cry for the rest of their lives. No! I'm Kidding! He will have a little help later to realize who Vi and Lily really are. Remember, I ALWAYS believe in happy endings!  
**IamSiriusgrl-** I have no clue who sent that email, they are stupid. Thank you for that compliment. ((blushes)) Lol, yes H/Hryucky!  
**Cows are my friends:** Yup, meeting with the principal. There was a mean teacher, he deserves to be the victim of accidental magic, but it didn't happen.   
**Sakura1221-** Thanks! Keep reading!  
**Dfgh:** Thank you!  
**Shadow**- I already mentioned this in the fic, but I know we all skip over details so I am not offended. Okay, Ginny is a partial Metamorphagus. She's kept her hair, turned her eyes Green and changed the lower part of the face. Imagine someone you haven't seen for five years with different coloured eyes, and a very different nose, mouth and jaw line under a different name and you've been told that they re someone completely different. Would you really think it's the same person or would you accept them as who they are. Especially if Dumbledore told you. Besides none of Ginny's family would suspect that she ran away because she was pregnant. At least I don't think so.  
**Justty:** Thanks! Happy endings always! Unless I am really unhappy or just in an exceedingly angsty mood.  
**Maddie-** Lol, yes, the answers will come soon.  
**Christine:**Thanks! Keep reading!  
**Emily-** Thank you! Vi's not going to tell him. She has a few issues. But he'll be told by someone who has not entered the story yet. He will be mad, but he'll already be mad at the "father" which is, well, him, so he won't be able to stay mad at her. Lol. This story is like a soap opera.  
**Maryo1:** Thank you! lol, yes, but our poor dense friends will get help from someone from the male gender.((gasp))  
**EmilyP-** Thank you. I am glad you like my story.  
**Lollipop:** Thanks! It'll take a few more chapters, but it's coming!  
**Tiggergirl112**- Thank you!  
**Haydenrocks14:** Thanks! You have assumed correctly, but that comes up in chapter 5.  
**Cherokee girl-** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
**HermioneRon4ever:** Thanks! Yup, I will probably include an explanation soon.  
**Anabel28-** Thanks! I want to write this story on my own, I don't want to go through the process of sending it to someone,  
getting it back, seeing the changes and putting it up. Besides I'm never going into writing as a profession, it's just a hobby, so I don't want to take away all my time from other important stuff. But if someone doesn't like my writing, well, they should just not read the story instead of telling me that my stories sucked. Lol, I love Lily, she's my favourite character. Harry is not married, I am giving a bit of the next chapter away, but it's not really important. It'll come up again and he will explain why he never got married. Ginny looks different, which is one of the reasons Harry and Charlie don't recognize her. The second is that she left when she was 19, people tend to forget that anyone who has run away won't be the same age after 5 years. Both Harry and Charlie remember her as a 19 year old and the idea that she may have a child wouldn't have even entered their heads. It' somewhat like denial, except not really. Hope it clears up your question.  
**Annie:** Hey! Lol. As Dumbledore said, "The magical world can be very mysterious, it is best if we do not try and solve all it's mysteries at once, instead try and solve them slowly." Harry and Charlie are not best friends. They are friends, but they've been sent to the states together to do some work for the order. At times you will see I have written, 'His best friends older brother' to refer to Charlie using Harry's relationship to him. Hermione and Ron are married and living in England, I think Charlie mentioned that at some point. They don't play a major role though. I am not abandoning Hello Life, I will finish it, well, unless I die or something very bad happens that is. Please curb your curiosity a bit for a bit. I will explain everything as the story is written. Hey, remember you asked me about the whole thing about the evidence for H/G shippers? Well, the author 'Ihateharryandhermioneshippers' has a lot of it in the profile. You might want to check it out. Keep reading! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potterverse**

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.**

**A/N: Wow, it's been long huh? I was taking a break from studying and I realized that this chapter had been finished a while ago…sorry. I am in the middle of my exams, which will end on the 24th. Then it's summer! Yay! Hope you like this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. Update on Hello Life: it's coming along, I promise, I'm having a bit of a writer's bloke in that area, but the next chapter is going to be extremely fluffy!**

Chapter 5

Friday came soon enough, but Lily's teacher postponed the meeting to 3 o'clock after which Vi was required to attend a meeting with a customer who wanted snacks to be catered at his party.

She dropped off Lily at home and went back to open her shop, leaving Harry in charge of her five year old daughter.

Lily rolled on the floor laughing, "You've never played hide and seek?" Harry smiled shyly, "Not the way you do I guess. Well, I used to hide and my cousin Dudley would seek me out so he could beat me up."

"Oh. Wow! That's mean!" Harry nodded, "Yeah, he was a mean kid, but then when I grew older and stronger he could no longer intimidate me." Lily looked up at where he was sitting on the couch, "So you never played a proper game of hide and seek? Even with your kids? I mean mum always plays with me."

He looked at her in confusion, "Lily I don't have any children. No wedding band, see." He held up his hand for inspection. Her mouth formed an 'oh' expression which made him ask, "What made you think I was even married?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't now, just one of those things I guess." Harry watched her frown in thought as she started gazing out of the window. She startled him by asking, "Have you ever been in love Mister Potter?"

He looked at her and winked, "Why miss Lily, who is the young man who has stolen your heart? Could it be young Mister Ryan who you were talking with a few days ago?"

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Eew! No! Ryan's icky, he puts snot on other kids! And I am not in love, I was just wondering…" She trailed off. Watching her facial expression go from childish disgust to an almost longing look mixed in with pain and hopelessness Harry realized she was being serious.

"Is this about your parents Lily?"

Lily nodded and Harry felt her sorrow creep into his heart. "I heard your mother told you about your father."

She nodded, "She said he is a very good man."

"So how come he isn't hear taking care of you?" Harry asked. He knew that Vi had run away but he wanted to get the story from Lily. He didn't know what it was, but something about them intrigued him and he wanted to learn more about Vi and Lily. Something told him that it was important for him to know.

She bit her lip and started playing with the threads of the carpet as she replied, "Well, My dad doesn't know about me. Mum never told anyone, she just ran away."

Harry looked at the young girl and asked, "But shouldn't he be told about you, after all he is you father."

Lily shook her head, "I understand my mother's decisions. You see, my mom had loved my father for a very long time. And as long as he was happy, it was all that mattered. She held the kind of love for him. The kind that makes us want to do anything and everything to ensure that the person that we love is happy.

He was happy when she left, he had a fiancé that he loved and my mum didn't want to take it away from him. If she had told him and he said that he didn't want anything to do with me, her family would have hated him. And that would have made him sad because he was a very close friend of the family's. But if he said that he wanted to be a part of my life, it would have only succeeded in bringing him unhappiness because it probably would mean the end of his engagement. His fiancée hated my mum, obviously she would hate me and mum didn't want me to be around anyone who would treat me badly. Finding no solution to her problem, she left. Besides she was only 19 and the brain doesn't really develop until a person is 25, so even if you feel that she made an impulsive decision, she really can't be blamed."

Harry nodded cursing the father silently for creating such troubles, even if it was unknowingly, for the young mother and her daughter. He must have been a stupid bloke to not fall in love with such a beautiful and kind woman. (a/n: oh so sappy! And I 'm having so much fun writing it!)

"Are you ever going to go and find him, you know just to meet him." He watched, confused, as she fidgeted after hearing the question. Finally she shook her head,

"There's no need, I already know enough about him from what all mum has told me. Plus I am afraid to tell him because he might not love me, since he never loved my mother." She explained.

Harry wondered who the foolish man was who didn't love Virginia and then wondered how anyone could not adore the child sitting in front of him.

On impulse he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "The man would be a fool if he didn't love you Lily. This might be my opinion, but I think he should be made responsible for his actions. After all he was engaged to someone else when your mother was pregnant…" Harry realized that he was talking to a five-year-old child about baby- making and groaned in his head.

Lily shook her head; it was amazing that such a young child could talk so seriously, "It was no one's fault. I wasn't made the usual way. Even mum doesn't know how it happened. But Great grandpa and Professor Dumbledore think I was formed the same way Godric Gryffindor was, through magic."

Harry soaked in the information, "You are a miracle child."

He frowned as he saw her pretty little face twist in displeasure at his words for a few seconds. "I guess you could call me that." She replied to the statement quietly.

Harry put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him. "You listen here young lady. You are not JUST a miracle child. That is not your identity. Who you are depends on your personality, and **you** have a beautiful one. Never let what you are define who you are.

I can understand how you feel, because people would see me in a certain way because I was The-Boy-Who-Lived, but then they stopped because I showed them that I was more than just that, and you, must do the same. Do you understand?"

Lily smiled gratefully at him and nodded. Then she looked up at him once again and said, "You never answered my question."

Harry sighed. The child was so persistent. He watched as the child started to fiddle around with his hands and started his tale.

"I used to think I was. There was a woman I was engaged to. She seemed to be perfect. I used to think that we would always be in love, never fight, always support each other, raise a family together and live happily ever after. I had thought that she loved me as much as I loved her. But I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"One of my friend's sister (who was also Charlie's) ran away. Her whole family was really distressed and I was helping them look for her. I don't know why but Maureen started to say really horrible things about them, the family she knew had taken care of me since I was ten. I couldn't believe it. I refused to listen to anything she said about them and we broke it off. Then she went gave an interview on me and went and married a former death eater." Harry chuckled mirthlessly. His eyes reflected the pain in his heart. "I should have seen it coming."

Lily moved up and hugged him. "She was stupid. You are a really nice person."

Harry chuckled and rubbed her knuckles on her head. Lily got off his lap and started to colour in her colouring book. Harry let out a chuckle as he watched her colour the boy's face orange. She looked up at the sound, confused because she was unable to comprehend what he found funny.

He shook his head and Lily went back to her colouring. A few minutes later the ever-curious child asked without looking up, "Do you have a girlfriend now?"

The question caught Harry with as much surprise as her earlier one.

In his shock he did not question her curiosity, instead he found himself blurting out the answer, "No, I haven't dated since my engagement broke a little more than five years ago." He wasn't able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Lily finally looked up, her bright emerald green eyes round, "Wow! That's a long time. You must have really loved your ex-fiancée!"

Harry frowned, he never realized that it would seem that way. No wonder Ron and Hermione kept giving him sympathetic looks whenever one of their old classmates announced their engagement or got married. And that had happened many times in the past few years, first when they got married, then Luna and Neville's engagement and wedding, then Lavender and Seamus's, then the surprising union of Hannah Abbot and Oliver Wood, and then Parvati and Dean's who had only gotten married a few months ago.

"No, Lily it's just I haven't had time, you know being an Auror and all. It's been really busy for the past few years. Plus when I'm not working I am helping the Weasleys, Charlie's family, look for his sister." He didn't know why he was giving Lily any explanations, but everything seemed to be tumbling out of his mouth.

Lily looked down on her book and started colouring furiously, "Do you know why that girl ran away?" she asked.

"No, we still haven't figured it out, all she wrote in her letter was that she hoped we would have a wonderful life, that all our wishes came true, she said she was leaving because there was someone very important to her she needed to be with, and not to look for her. She said she was sorry, but there was nothing she could not do that living there, it would only hurt everyone. We never found out who she was talking about, but her brother, my best friend, is convinced that she ran off with our enemy, Draco Malfoy."

"No, why would she do something like that. That's just stupid!" Harry was shocked at the harshness in her voice. She seemed to realize what she said and the girl flushed slightly before answering in a calmer voice, "I mean, why would she run away with her brother and friend's enemy and that too Draco Malfoy?" She spat out the name.

"You know who Draco Malfoy." It wasn't a question but Lily answered it as if it was anyway, "Everyone knows who he is Mister Potter. His minions aren't only in England."

The anger in her voice caught Harry's attention. Suddenly she didn't seem like a five year old at all, her voice sounded old and worn.

"What did they do Lil?" Harry asked Lily softly.

She had stopped colouring. She threw the crayon and it landed with a muffled 'thunk' on the sofa in front of her.

"Last year Aunty Gaurika convinced my mum that she needed to try to get over her heart break over my father and start dating again. A lot of men who came to the shop used to ask her out, but she never encouraged them, instead she would politely turn them down. Then last year, she started liking this guy who would came to the bakery frequently. They dated for a few months. He turned out to be completely different then what he had he had acted like first. He was no longer charismatic, kind, considerate; he turned out to be one of Malfoy's cronies who had gotten word that she was one of Dumbledore's contacts here. We only managed to contact some Aurors who arrested him."

Harry went and sat beside her and started stroking her back. He could see the tears falling from her eyes and dissolving on the brightly coloured face on the paper. "I think I know who you are talking about. I know what he did to all of you, I read the report in England, his trial took place there. He is in Azkaban now; he won't try to hurt you anymore."

Lily nodded silently. "Is this why you get nightmares?" Harry asked.

Lily looked at him again. Her green eyes glittered with the tears that they held. "I see him, Malfoy hurting mum nearly every night. Using curses on her that make her scream in pain, I see her flesh tear and bleed. It's the same thing every time. I also see my father; he's the only good thing in them. He's the one going to save her. I don't know why I have these dreams or what they mean. Sometimes I think that it's a warning against meeting my father because it might happen if I contact him. But for most part it seems like these dreams are telling me to get in touch with him. I really don't know what to do. I know if I write to him he probably won't believe me, plus mum would be furious and hurt. I really don't want her to be hurt ever again. Too many people have hurt her already. But I am afraid somebody will…soon."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. I used to have nightmares too. I used to see my loved ones get hurt. Lily, if you ever feel threatened by anyone or just need someone to talk to other than your mum or Gaurika, you can speak with me. Here, come with me." Lily followed her father into the room he was sharing with her uncle and watched him take out a mirror. He put some spell on it and handed it to her and said, "This used to belong to my godfather. I have my father's. If at anytime you want to contact me, all you have to do is look at the mirror and say 'Harry'. If I have the mirror at that time (I usually will carry it with me) you will be able to talk to me through it." He pulled out the other one from his trunk and grinned at her and said, "Go on, try it."

Lily looked at her mirror and said his name. Although she had believed him, she was still shocked to see his face smiling at her from the mirror.

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed and jumped up at him and hugging him with her small, slightly chubby due to baby fat arms.

Harry laughed and hugged her back. He had to admit this trip, although it was for work, had helped heal the emptiness in him that had been created since Voldemort's death better than anything.

* * *

**Sarahmanda: **Thanks! Keep R&R 

**Hermione Ron 4ever-** I'm glad the scene made you happy. I like writing stuff like that. :)

**Loony Lovegood 11:** Thanks! Keep R&R

**Maddie-** Thanks! No family! Well except for the Weasleys… and no fiancée or wife! Doesn't that make you happy:)

**EmilyP:** It's an already existing character…can you guess who it is and how the person will know? Keep reading!

**Shatje- **Heh. It is pretty obvious isn't it…although it is possible not to recognize a person one hasn't seen in 5 years…esp if you see them settled in a different country and with a child. Even if Harry is an auror, he is allowed to be a bit thick, isn't he? I like your penname does it mean something?

**Anabel28:**:) Glad you liked it. No probs!

**Haydenrocks14-** I would have been too. Harry belongs to Ginny:)

**Rishdogg: **Thank you! You were right! Keep reading!

**Aslin- **Persistent, aren't you? Good! Keep reading, I'm glad you like my story.

**IamSiriusgrl:** Thanks! I love writing the growing father-daughter relationship between Harry and Lily. Hope you liked this chapter too.

**RMM-** He proposed to an original character, as you would have figured out in this chapter. Lily's nightmares are not foreshadowing anything bad. They are just her fears and the fact that she need some sort of safety, an anchor to hold onto. This story really isn't action packed. But if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Thank you for your kind review, I hope enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Arianna of Bellezza: **Thank you for pointing that out. I guess I missed that. Keep reading!

**Tuby-** Thanks! Keep R&R

**Pottergirl1o1:** Thanks! She's a partial metamorphagus and she's cast a charm to change the lower part of her face.

**Ajaysgurl16-** Thank you! I wish I could update sooner…:(. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Crazedkat3:** Thanks! Keep R&R

**Lolliipop-** Thanks! Keep R&R

* * *

**A/n2: **18 reviews! Yay! **Arianna of Bellezza** pointed out that Gaurika referred to Ginny by her real name while talking to Harry in Charlie in the last chapter…I really meant to put Vi there, so please ignore that. I hope everyone like this chapter. It's one of my favourites up till now. Please keep reading and reviewing:)  



	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potterverse  
Title: I will always love you  
Authored by: Gail  
Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC  
Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.  
A/N: I owe everyone an apology. I know it's been very long, especially for Hello Life. I was sent off to stay with a family friend a few days after the exams had ended and I didn't have time to send myself the file containing the stories. I just got back last night around 1 o'clock. This is the second last chapter, Chapter 7 is loooonnnggg and cute, and it'll be up in a day or two….hopefully.**

Chapter 6

When Vi got home, she found Harry and Lily curled up in one of the sofa's fast asleep. Lily's book on fairy tails was close to slipping out of Harry's hand and Lily's drool had made a little puddle on Harry's shirt. Harry's spectacles were hanging of his face and his hair seemed messier as he slept snoring away to glory.

She smiled at the cute sight and sighed. If only a life like this was possible. As she mused in her head of her fantasy life the apartment door opened loudly, thankfully not waking the two sleeping beauties, and Charlie and Gaurika stumbled in a disheveled state, locked at the lips.

Vi stared at them incredulously. She stood in front of them, hands on her lips and cleared her throat, sounding and looking freakishly similar to Molly Weasley in a temper. The guilty party stopped their previous activity and moved their mouth soundlessly, no doubt trying to come up with an excuse, just as Gred and Forge had, the many times they had been accosted by their mother while creating and testing pranks in the house.

One look towards the kitchen made the red-faced duo rush in there followed by the formidable woman.

"What were you thinking?" She screamed after putting a silencing charm around the room. "I am surprised at the two of you, it's not that I am not pleased that you are together, on the contrary I am ecstatic, but that does not mean I want my daughter to see the two of you trying to devour each other!"

Charlie's blue eyes widened, "Gads, you sound like my mum did when Bill snogged his girlfriend in front of my sister Ginny."

"Well, Mister Weasley," snapped Vi, "I am not you mother! But I am sure she is a sensible woman, I am just wondering whether her common sense got lost somewhere because it has not been passed down to you! I don't want this happening again! Yo may do whatever you like outside this house or in the privacy of a bedroom **with silencing charms** but I do not want anyone tearing each other's clothes in front of my child! Is that clear!"

The two faces blushed harder and nodded silently. When Vi turned around and started on fixing dinner, they took it as a dismissal and escaped from the room and the fiery Gryffindor in it.

II.

Harry and Lily looked confusedly from the two blushing individuals to the red haired woman who was giving them stern looks in between the meal.

Lily could see Gaurika and Charlie were getting **very** nervous and decided that it as time her mother was distracted and said, "Mum, did you meet Mister Shier?"

Vi nodded, "Yes I did dear. You were right; he definitely isn't the nicest person around. I've made it clear to him that next time it won't only be you who has a few things to say if he acts the way he did."

Lily grinned when the image of her mother loosing her temper at the teacher popped up. The smile on her face lasted all through the rest of the day.

III.

Vi had gone to put Lily to bed and Gauri had mumbled goodnight and escaped to her room. Harry and Charlie sat in the living room

Harry laughed, clutching at his stomach at Charlie's obvious embarrassment as he told Harry what had occurred that afternoon.

"Fine, laugh all you want. At least I got the girl I wanted. Now what about you Potter? What did you find out about the woman you want?"

Harry sighed, "Turns out Lily's father is alive and well, Charlie. And he's a fool if you ask me. Virginia loved him, he didn't even know. Instead he got married to some other woman. I want to give her some time to know a bit more about me before I ask her to go with me on a date. Besides once this is all over, we're going back. Have you thought about what's going to happen to you and Gaurika, are you willing to give up everything to stay with her?"

Charlie sighed. Rubbing his face in his hands he answered, "I don't know. We haven't even talked about it. One minute we were outside the house talking, the next we were kissing and she was fumbling with the keys so we could get in. All I know is, if she likes me as much as I like her, we can make it work. What are you worrying about anyway? It's not as if you have anything to lose if you move here. I'm the one who works with dragons, and she's a muggle. You don't even really have a job."

Harry mock-glared at him and shoved him playfully, "I DO have a job! I'm an Auror!"

Charlie grinned back, "Yes, and you can travel and live wherever you want. **I** can't move because all the dragons in the world have been relocated to Romania. So, I am the one with the problem. All you have to do is stop acting like such a wuss and ask her if she wants to go out for dinner."

Harry just stuck his tongue out at his best-friend's brother and stomped up the stairs leaving a laughing Charlie behind him.

* * *

**A/N2: Let me know if I miss anyone out in the replies…**  
**Schatje: **Thanks! Yup they are thick, just wait for the next chapter when they come to know….That's a really cute nickname, very romantic.  
**Sunlitmist**- Thanks!  
**Starbaby-20:** Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Nope, it's a short fic. Heh, gonna be cruel and make you wait…for a few days…only wittle time,  
**Sarahmanda-**Thanks! Glad you like.  
**Someone unpredictable: **Love your nick. Harry's thick…in my eyes he's like the stereotypical macho dumb guy who works with dangerous animals…the hot macho dumb guy. I still lub him! Next chapter! Action's in the next chapter!  
**Punk109600-** Thanks! Keep reading!  
**HermioneRon4ever:** Thanks! no prophetic nightmares in this ficcie…sorry. He did bond, I really like the whole bonding thing. But, that really wasn't the purpose, the purpose was so that Harry gets to know a bit more about Ginny and Lily's life.Harry finds out who Vi really is in the next chapter.  
**A League of their own-** eh…sorry, hope you like! Thanks for reading  
**Maryo1:** lol, yes, poor Harry. Please keep reading!  
**IamSiriusgrl- **Thanks!Heh, I love a dense Harry.  
**Beth5572: **Thanks! Keep reading!  
**Cupcakes-20- **Thanks! They'll get together, only happy ending for me…  
**N: **sorry for taking so long, hope you like this chapter  
**Harriet Potter-** Thank you!  
**Mindlesswonder:** Thanks Michael! I know they really are thick.  
**Maria-** Lol, that's happened to me before.  
**arochwen rmen: **Lily is supposed to be that intelligent, I guess you could call her a prodigy, but she is a 'miracle baby', so she issupposed to be unusually bright and powerful. As for Ginny, people's features can change drastically in a short time. It depends on whether something has happened or if their personality has changed. And Ginny probably changed a lot in five years, especially with what all she went through. Plus she did magically change her eyes and her face. I agree Charlie would be an awful brother if he couldn't pick up the fact Ginny is his sister, but he didn't spend a lot of time with her while she was growing up anyway, and he hadn't spent enough time now to pick up those things, they aren't together throughout the day. I hope that makes sense…but I do realise how unrealistic it seems, but hey, it's fan fiction…I am unleashing my imagination and freeing my soul!  
**Catwoman18603-** Thanks Crystal! Hmm…I didn't think of that….  
**Miraric:** Thanks.:)  
**Charmed slayers- **Thanks! Sorry about the wait.  
**Morgan000:** Thanks! Sorry about the wait.  
**Siriuslyobsessed-** sorry!  
**Chriis: **Thanks! Sorry about the wait.  
**Archanasloom-** Thanks!  
**Harry+Ginnydestiny:** Thanks!  
**James's Girl Forever-** Sorry for the wait!  
**Hedwig55: ** Thanks!  
**Girlqueen6-** Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potterverse**

**Title: I will always love you**

**Authored by: Gail**

**Summary: When Ginny discovers she is pregnant with a miracle child (means no one knows how it happened) and then sees Harry proposing to someone, she runs away to America, what happens when about 5 yrs later poor unsuspecting Harry turns up there with Ginny's brother? Overused plot…I know, I like the characters. H/G, CW/OC**

**Rating: T for language, talking about sex, suggestions of abortion, etc.**

**A/N: Here it is! The end! I've finished a story for the first time! Yaaay! The chapter may seem a bit rushed, for that I apologize, so it's not all fluff, but it does have a happy ending.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I.

Harry watched Vi from the window of the bakery as she laughed at something the old couple she was serving said to her.

"She's very pretty." Harry jumped at the voice. He turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged the old werewolf.

"I was sent by Albus to check on you guys. I guess he was right to send me huh? Make sure the pretty ladies don't distract you. Can't do much about Charlie now, but we've still got you don't we?" (a/n : Just assume he's already gone and met Charlie who told him about Gaurika)

Harry rolled his eyes at hi pseudo-uncle's good natured ribbing.

"Harry do you even know anything about her?"

"Huh" Harry was surprised to see the sudden serious look in Remus's eye. He figured that Remus was only protecting his heart so it would not be broken again because he didn't know the girl well. "Yes, She's Virginia Velley. Her family, well her grandfather knows Dumbledore pretty well from what I have gathered. She is trusted by the headmaster and helps the Order. I know that she ran away from home at the age of nineteen because she was pregnant. And I know that she's very nice and really pretty. Really Remus, why are you looking so paranoid?"

"Harry, that's Ginny Weasley." His face held a look of sorrow. Harry looked at him disbelief and then started laughing, "Oh Remus, the marauder in you always comes out at the weirdest of times!" But when Remus didn't laugh and instead looked at him sympathetically Harry started shaking his head in shock.

"Remus, tell me you're joking. That couldn't be Ginny! Remus, this woman has a daughter, Ginny's too young to have a child!"

Remus shook his head sadly, "Harry, I am a werewolf, I can recognize her scent. It's no wonder you couldn't recognize her even with the similarities, you still think of her as a girl. Harry, Ginny's been a woman for many years, and that woman standing inside **is** Ginny."

Harry pressed his face against the window. The familiar red hair, the shape of her eyes, and those Weasley characteristics suddenly stood out. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to not be able to look past the charm she may have used to change the colouring of her eyes and not recognize the blatant use of a disillusionment charm on the lower half of her face.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry at the window. She gave him a wide smile and waved at him. When he didn't wave back, she frowned but beckoned him inside anyway. He turned around and Remus only nodded his head towards the door. Without saying a word, Harry walked into the shop.

Suddenly the whole story made sense and he knew what Ginny had been trying to keep from him. He was hurt and he was angry. He hadn't felt this betrayed since the time he came to know his father's friend was responsible for his parents' death, not even the break up with Maureen had been so hurtful.

Being an auror had taught him how to hide his feelings and keep his face blank, but he wondered if he would be able to do that now. Earlier it had always been to protect his body and life, this time it was to protect his heart and he wondered if he had the strength to put on the façade while his heart felt like it was being sawed in two.

Harry gave Ginny a weak smile, one that she returned with a full grin. "Like some coffee?" She asked holding the cup under his nose as the smell of the freshly brewed beverage wafted up to his nose.

He shook his head, looking away, unable to meet her eyes. "Oh come on!" She coaxed, "you still haven't tried the coffee. Trust me, you'll like it."

"How would you know if I would like it? You don't even know what I want!" He snapped at her pushing her arm away roughly which caused the cup to shake and the coffee to spill on her.

"Harry!" Vi exclaimed in shock and annoyance before she scourgified the hot drink off her.

"What is wrong with you!" She hissed. The few customers in the store had started watching the little drama that was unfolding at the counter.

"I know who you really are!" Harry turned around and stormed out of the café with Ginny calling after him.

She turned to everyone and announced, "Alright. The shop is closed. Everyone out!" After quickly ushering everyone out, Ginny locked the doors and looked around for a sign for which way Harry may have left. Unable to discern where he could have gone, she decided to return home and wait.

II.

Harry staggered in through the door at one o'clock at night to see five people waiting up for him. Remus did not look up at him from his seat on the armchair; instead he kept staring at the firewhiskey he was rolling in his glass. Charlie and Gaurika looked up from the two-seater sofa and Ginny and Lily faced him from their place on the rug in front of the fireplace. The blue flames of the cool-fire flickered next to them, reflecting in the remaining tears in their swollen eyes and on their hair. He instantly felt guilty, but his anger rose again and he snapped at Lily, "Go to bed! It's too late for you to be up!

"Don't you shout at her!" Ginny growled at him looking like a lioness protecting her cub. Lily glared at her father and then hid her face in her mother's bosom.

Harry just kept standing there swaying to-and-fro looking dazed and angry at the same time.

"Ginny, it might be a good idea for Lily to go to bed." Remus said silently and Ginny nodded quietly and looked at her daughter who had understood that it was a que for her to leave.

Remus finally looked up at Harry. His gray-blue eyes were hard with disappointment. "Harry, sit down."

The black haired man knew that it would not do to disobey the order and seated himself across from the older man.

"She's mine, isn't she?" He asked quietly. Ginny nodded and Harry put his head in his hands and asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why" Ginny responded in the same soft tone.

"I don't care, you should have told me. I would have left her, I would never have turned you away, you know that!" His voice trembled with desperation and sorrow.

Ginny couldn't look him in the eyes knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if she did. Remus, Charlie and Gaurika left the room quietly so that the two of them would have some privacy to discuss things.

"I know. I knew what you would do and that's why I left."

"And what about Lily? Did you even think about her, Gin? She had never even met her father, me! Until…hell! It's not even been a month!"

"She's fine Harry-" Ginny replied, but she was cut off.

"No! No, don't give me that. She is not fine! Do you know what it's like to not have parents, no Ginny you don't! But I do, and I don't think being unable to be with one of your parents is any better than not being able to be with both. And then two of you had Malfoy's men after you! For Merlin sake! That child has nightmares that something will happen to you! She's worried that she'll lose both her parents, and although I can never know what that's like, I imagine that it would hurt more to loose someone after knowing them and loving them, then it is to loose them without knowing them at all.

You kept me out of her life, and you kept her out of mine. Why did you keep my child away from me Ginny? Somehow I can't understand your reasons."

Looking away didn't help anymore. Tears were flowing freely down both their faces.

"I didn't want you give up the chance you finally had to live a normal life." Ginny replied softly, knowing that her good intentions did not have the best results.

Harry went over and sat down next to her. "And look what happened. Ginny, although Voldemort is gone, I still can't ever have a normal life. As much as I hate it, I will always be the boy-who-lived. People will never treat me normally and no one will ever love me for just being Harry, and not Harry Potter. No one will love me…not like you have."

Ginny looked up in surprise and saw Harry's tear stained face smiling weakly at her.

He nodded and continued, "It's true, no woman, except you would ever give up the chance of having her name attached to mine just so I can be happy, so that I can live my life the way I want to. When you ran away, Ron told me that you never actually stopped loving me, and no matter how much I tried to deny it I knew in my heart that your leaving had something to do with me. Even though in your letter you wrote there was someone you had to be with, and everyone assumed it was a man, I just knew, and it broke my heart. I looked for you everywhere, I completely disregarded your request and I got a case opened for your search in the Auror's department and I took every one of the missions regarding it for three years. When I started, I think Maureen knew what I didn't know myself, and I think that's why she left me. I didn't know what compelled me to look for you Ginny, but I know now. I love you, I always have. For these few days, whenever I looked at you, I felt like my heart could sing and all my worries would disappear. Ginny, I hope that you could forgive me for being a fool, for not seeing how much you loved me before everything happened. And Ginny, I ask you to give me a chance to live the only life I would want to, a life by your side, if you would have me…I know I don't have a ring, but I promise to get one as soon as possible."

Ginny had never been shocked in her entire life. She wanted to laugh at seeing how quickly Harry had gone from being angry to sad to romantic, but she didn't think he would appreciate it.

Instead she took his hands in hers, smiled softly and said, "Harry, you don't need to ask me for forgiveness for anything. I should be the one apologizing. Seeing how everything has turned out makes me wish I had told you. I don't have any excuse for what I did, but if I had to find one, it would be that I was young and foolish. I know I don't deserve you, but I am not going to keep Lily away from you, and if being with me is what you truly want, then my love, I can't complain because I would have everything I could everything I could ever want or need in this world."

Harry chuckled, "I won't accept that excuse Gin, I wasn't even nineteen when I killed Voldemort, but I guess we could blame it on your pregnancy hormones."

Ginny laughed in response, but that stopped once Harry captured her lips with his own.

III.

"Was it hard?" he asked later when they stopped kissing

"Was what hard?"

"Having the baby." Harry responded

Ginny blushed, "She was premature, so I had to have a surgery. But I'm glad, because…well, I hadn't ever… and it would have probably really hurt."

Harry cringed and hugged her, "Oh my god! I hadn't even thought about that!" he exclaimed.

Ginny blushed harder, she hadn't anticipated talking about her virginity. "It's all right." She mumbled.

Harry smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows, "We'll take care of that won't we?" Ginny laughed and buried herself in his arms, "not tonight though."

"No, not tonight" He agreed squeezing her tighter.

IV.

"Do you think it's possible that I stay with you tonight? I just…" Harry finished of lamely as they stood outside Ginny's room.

"I think that'll be fine." She replied pulling him in, it wouldn't matter. Everyone seemed to be asleep anyway.

Ginny changed into her night clothes while Harry stripped down to his boxers and asked, "Does Lily have to go to school tomorrow, or do you think she could stay home for a day?"

Ginny smiled at his excitement of telling their child the news and replied, "I think it would be fine for her to take a day off, she slept pretty late anyway" as she snuggled into his arms feeling safe in his embrace.

Harry smiled, tomorrow they would talk about the wedding, and maybe, just maybe about having another child, and this time, Harry would be there. With that pleasant thought he drifted off to sleep.

THE END!

* * *

**A/N2: I don't think I'll write a sequel, but if you want one let me know, and tell me what you want to read: 1) Talking to lily the next day and going back and meeting the family, or 2) The wedding. It's all up to the reviewers. But I have to warn you I don't have too much time to write after this, so it might come after a while. **

**ThPhantomIt14:** Thanks!  
**Harry+Ginnydestiny- **Yup, poor Gin, so much to deal with!  
**IamSiriusgrl: **Very   
**Cupcakes-20-** Thank you! Hope it didn't disappoint you.  
**Fatesfriend: **Thanks! "The story is coming along quite slowly" I wasn't sure whether you meant that as a good thing or a bad thing…but, oh well, it's the end.  
**HarryGinnyfan23-**Thank You! I'm glad you enjoyed reading. I am a sucker for a happy ending, so my stories will never end any other way. Wasn't too long a wait, was it?  
**Stotyteller:** Thank You!  
**Amrawo- **Thanks!'  
**Morgan000:** Soon enough? Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
**MrsPotter363- **Thank you. Hope you liked it.


End file.
